


Orange color throught the Sherlock’s four seasons

by herocat



Series: BBC SHERLOCK COLOR STUDY [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Color Theory, M-theory, M/M, Meta, Orange, Sherlock S3, sheerlock s2, sherlock s1, sherlock s4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herocat/pseuds/herocat
Summary: Sources for screencaps, pics and quotes check my profile.





	1. Orange color throught the Sherlock’s four seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sources for screencaps, pics and quotes check my profile.

**ASIP**

Something red and orange..

**TGG**

Red John alone..

Orange = Moriarty, Green= John and Blue =Sherlock….

  


john side no orange…

**TRF**

My boyfriend who has worked in a laboratory in a hospital says that this laboratory is always very unrealistic. I would say that there are a lot of orange……two big one left-top-corner, another big one in front of sherlock, the splash of green in fron of us…

All the background is blurred and the orange is dificult to find out

  


Orange to show a toxic plant..

  


Ummmm

**TEH**

An orange balloon for the guy…

close look to Molly dress..

LIPS

The makeup artis forgot the lipstick bag….

**TSOT**

  


**HLV**

  


HLV

And Mary in a suspicious bright-red color…

**TST**

Molly in dark orange or orange mandarin color….

And looks like Mary has orange juice…

They looks red but they are more in the orange side than a real red…

[Molly’s flowers…](https://sherlocks-salty-blog.tumblr.com/post/168674285974/i-think-this-is-the-flower-that-is-printed-in#notes)

And let not forget Eurus in disguise dressed in orange multicolor dress flirting with John…

Another orange-red shade….

TLD

And the skirt…

The villain of the chapter!!!!!

..For breakfast!!!!

TFP is a mix of oranges amd lemons..John want to break free of lemons…don’t give up!!! john!!!! I’m with you!!!!!

Lemon+honey+and tea is good when you have a cold or thore throat….naive people…

Musgrave Hall is not tea and honey.  It is glasses of orange juice.

John and sherlock are disgusted and quite scared by Mandarins peels.

  


[Mandarins peels…](https://sherlocks-salty-blog.tumblr.com/post/171826851899/what-john-has-in-his-hands-at-the-end-of-tfp-now)

 

 

In the firt two season orange color has surrounded St. Bart laboratory. But after Moriarty,  Sherlock, molly and John  meeting there the amount of orange color had increase a lot.

Then season 3 and 4 looks like Molly has took the color for herself. But not the whole property. ‘cos eurus, mary, and mrs hudson has wore the color, so..

s1`+ s2 Moriarty = orange 

s3+ s4 Molly+Mary+ eurus+ mss hudson = orange

Something dangerous is coming?? 


	2. What John has in his hands at the end of TFP??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sources for screencaps, pics and quotes check my profile.

  


Mss Hudson doesn’t like how smell sherlock flat

  
  


Air freshener spray?? insecticide spray?? odor neutralizer spray??

They are disgusted by what John has in his hands

And surprised

What john has in his hand is a napking with mandarin orange fruit peels

close look tohis hand:

  


mandarin orange fruit peels

Now look at this picture  mandarin orange fruit …

  


[wikipedia](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMandarin_orange_%28fruit%29&t=Nzk5ZTQ5ZjVmMGQwYzQ5NWU1ZDQxNmVlZmVkZDRmOTc0OWI0OWI3MSxzTHRhaG5IOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AOQtcDLHqldGp3eWwEokapQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsherlocks-salty-blog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171928471959%2Fwhat-john-has-in-his-hands-at-the-end-of-tfp-now&m=1)

A mandarin orange fruit in HLV. Do you know whose this belongs?

New year Chinese tradition in New year:

 

> It’s a bit of self-fulfilling prophecy as plenty of money exchanges hands during Chinese New Year. It’s customary to give money in a[ red packet](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.chinahighlights.com%2Ftravelguide%2Ffestivals%2Fred-envelop.htm&t=NWYzMzA1MTdiOTU0ZmVmNzUxNTc0ZTc4NGRiOWUwMzgyNWUyNzc2NSxzTHRhaG5IOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AOQtcDLHqldGp3eWwEokapQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsherlocks-salty-blog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171928471959%2Fwhat-john-has-in-his-hands-at-the-end-of-tfp-now&m=1) (hong bao in Putonghua or lai see in Cantonese) to your family, loved ones and coworkers—but only if you’re married. So, regardless of how old the spinsters and bachelors in your family are, they’ll continue receiving red packets every Chinese New Year. It might be the only bright side of being the one middle-aged singleton in a coupled-up extended family. 
> 
> The humble citrus fruit plays a role in this tradition as well. When you’re giving a red packet to someone,[ you might also give a plump mandarin along with the envelope](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.pilgrim-covenant.com%2Fntagq%2Fchristian-walk%2Freceiving-red-packets-and-mandarin-oranges-during-cny&t=ZTdiYTI0ZWVjMTFmZTVmYTM3NWYzMTM0YjViZWQ3ZmY0ZThjZWYwNSxzTHRhaG5IOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AOQtcDLHqldGp3eWwEokapQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsherlocks-salty-blog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171928471959%2Fwhat-john-has-in-his-hands-at-the-end-of-tfp-now&m=1) to sweeten the deal and amp up the luck factor. In fact, mandarin oranges could accompany pretty much anything you’re giving during Chinese New Year to offer your well wishes for them. Tin of cookies? Pop a juicy mandarin on top. Box of chocolates?[ Put a mandarin on it](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DiHmLljk2t8M&t=M2M1ZTRmZjE0NTEzZjk5YTMzZjAzMTExOGE3YjNjMjE4OTJkNjQ0MSxzTHRhaG5IOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AOQtcDLHqldGp3eWwEokapQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsherlocks-salty-blog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171928471959%2Fwhat-john-has-in-his-hands-at-the-end-of-tfp-now&m=1)! 
> 
> **But not just any old mandarin orange will do.  
>  **

 

**In lieu of a full-on tree, individual mandarin fruits should come with its stem and a few leaves attached. It’s not just an indicator of the mandarin’s freshness but it also represents wishes for[long life and fertility](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frecipes.howstuffworks.com%2F10-chinese-new-year-food-superstitions1.htm&t=M2ZkNGY3OWJiZjJkOGNjNTQyZjY2ZWJlNjAwODk3NTczZTVmY2M3NSxzTHRhaG5IOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AOQtcDLHqldGp3eWwEokapQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsherlocks-salty-blog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171928471959%2Fwhat-john-has-in-his-hands-at-the-end-of-tfp-now&m=1) to the recipient. ** Leaf-on mandarins are also suitable as tabletop decor over Chinese New Year and they often accompany the traditional candy tray that’s served to welcome guests in your home over the holidays. 

> Despite all the mandarin oranges one might receive over the holiday, there’s one aspect of the tradition you shouldn’t forget.
> 
>  **Mandarin trees and bushes are bred for beauty, so they’re likely covered in pesticides and not at all fit for consumption**. 
> 
> Otherwise, many of the single mandarin oranges given for  **Chinese New Year can actually be quite tart, making them unpleasant to eat.**
> 
> **And since they should be kept around the home for the duration of Chinese New Year, which spans 15 days, the fruit could be weeks old before it’s luck-garnering duties have been fulfilled. By this time, the fruit might be a bit shrivelled up or starting to rot.**

[pictures and chinese tradition post here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.myrecipes.com%2Fextracrispy%2Fwhy-mandarin-oranges-mean-luck-in-the-new-year&t=MzU3NjczYTgxYjE3NjFlODRhMTcwMGE0MjI3YTQ4YjUzMDY4YjkyOCxzTHRhaG5IOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AOQtcDLHqldGp3eWwEokapQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsherlocks-salty-blog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171928471959%2Fwhat-john-has-in-his-hands-at-the-end-of-tfp-now&m=1)

> “ **[The Blind Banker](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fbakerstreet.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FThe_Blind_Banker&t=ZTY0N2E0ZTM0MWMzZWExNWYzMjVhZWU1MWJkOTJhOTliN2U3MDkxYyxzTHRhaG5IOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AOQtcDLHqldGp3eWwEokapQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsherlocks-salty-blog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171928471959%2Fwhat-john-has-in-his-hands-at-the-end-of-tfp-now&m=1)** ”, the second episode of the first series of the [BBC](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fbakerstreet.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FBBC&t=MWZlNTMyMjhlYzZhYjg3YWNjOTc3NDU4N2FlZGYyYzJkZTcxNWRlZSxzTHRhaG5IOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AOQtcDLHqldGp3eWwEokapQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsherlocks-salty-blog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171928471959%2Fwhat-john-has-in-his-hands-at-the-end-of-tfp-now&m=1) series  _[Sherlock](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fbakerstreet.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FSherlock_%282010%29&t=MmIzNTdlOGUxYTY3YmJkZGY0NDFkNTdhY2Y3YWI2N2EwZmY4ODI2MyxzTHRhaG5IOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AOQtcDLHqldGp3eWwEokapQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsherlocks-salty-blog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171928471959%2Fwhat-john-has-in-his-hands-at-the-end-of-tfp-now&m=1)_ , borrows several elements from this story. The main adapted element is a secret criminal organisation pursuing one of Holmes’ client. The episode also drew from the short story [The Adventure of the Dancing Men](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fbakerstreet.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FThe_Adventure_of_the_Dancing_Men&t=ZGE4ODhmZjc0NGIwMWVmNzIzZDI1ZDY0ZjliYjEzMTU0ZGExMzNlNCxzTHRhaG5IOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AOQtcDLHqldGp3eWwEokapQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsherlocks-salty-blog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171928471959%2Fwhat-john-has-in-his-hands-at-the-end-of-tfp-now&m=1), the only other story where Holmes is unable to prevent the death of his client. Further references to  _The Five Orange Pips_  in  _Sherlock_  are seen in the following episode [The Great Game](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fbakerstreet.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FThe_Great_Game&t=NWQ5MTc4M2VhYWVjYmUxM2VlMDdiMmZjYjdmYzMzYjdiZGViNGUyZCxzTHRhaG5IOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AOQtcDLHqldGp3eWwEokapQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsherlocks-salty-blog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171928471959%2Fwhat-john-has-in-his-hands-at-the-end-of-tfp-now&m=1), and then in the 2015 special [The Abominable Bride](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fbakerstreet.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FThe_Abominable_Bride&t=MmI5ZjU4OWM1MDFhMmI5ODdkZjcyNTEwZjA1YjA2YjNmYWFkNWNhZixzTHRhaG5IOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AOQtcDLHqldGp3eWwEokapQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsherlocks-salty-blog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171928471959%2Fwhat-john-has-in-his-hands-at-the-end-of-tfp-now&m=1).
> 
> [FROM HERE](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fbakerstreet.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FThe_Five_Orange_Pips&t=MmMzYzUwMTgyZjBhMjNlZGY3NDI0NzBlOTIxMDFmYTA5MTRiYTA1NCxzTHRhaG5IOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AOQtcDLHqldGp3eWwEokapQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsherlocks-salty-blog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171928471959%2Fwhat-john-has-in-his-hands-at-the-end-of-tfp-now&m=1)

Updated

  


Do you know what is important in this picture?

Molly with a fake Sherlock and at Rosie’s baby-show with the same dark orange dress.

Firt pic oranges and second pics mandarins. So Molly dress in both ocassions are mandarin orange

  
  


[Dark orange may represent deceit and distrust, while red-orange relates to passion, pleasure, desire, aggression, domination, and action, ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.bourncreative.com%2Fmeaning-of-the-color-orange%2F&t=ZTI5ZjE2NzEwNGVlOTk5MTRjN2ZiMTcyZTE0YjIxNmRhMjI1ZDFlNixzTHRhaG5IOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AOQtcDLHqldGp3eWwEokapQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsherlocks-salty-blog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171928471959%2Fwhat-john-has-in-his-hands-at-the-end-of-tfp-now&m=1)

While I was organizing my SH screen caps I realized something. Everybody in Musgrave hall has a yellow glas full of orange juice.

  


Molly hooper making lemon tea…

 

Yellow kitchen cloth and a lemon….more yellow and citrics fruits around Molly hooper. what this means.

 

I found it today more orange color things, in this case is the glass of juice in front of Mary in Rosie’s baby show.

Also Molly is drinking white wine

While commonly john drinks red wine

  


[screencaps](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fkissthemgoodbye.net%2Fsherlock%2Fthumbnails.php%3Falbum%3D11%26page%3D6&t=MjY1YTQyNThlYWI5MWMyYWIyN2Y0MzUzZjdiMDhmNTc4NzcyYzRiZixzTHRhaG5IOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AOQtcDLHqldGp3eWwEokapQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsherlocks-salty-blog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171928471959%2Fwhat-john-has-in-his-hands-at-the-end-of-tfp-now&m=1)


	3. Flowers in Molly hooper's Christening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sources for screencaps, pics and quotes check my profile.

 

I think this is the flower that is printed in Molly dress in Rosie’s baptism this flowers is a [nasturtium](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.auntyflo.com%2Fflower-dictionary%2Fnasturtium&t=MzgzZmE5MDBmYzk2ZWQ3NWJmZTc4MDM4ZDczNDgwMDVmMzQ1OTEwMSx5cEVsa201bw%3D%3D&b=t%3AOQtcDLHqldGp3eWwEokapQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsherlocks-salty-blog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168674285974%2Fi-think-this-is-the-flower-that-is-printed-in&m=1).

I found that the meaning in Victorian times it was joke between men a woman.

## Victorian Interpretation: During the Victorian times, bouquets of flowers come in hidden secret codes. Men and women exchange flower to express their feelings and get to speak to one another in hidden meanings. Clearly, the nasturtium means one thing – jest. Although many Victorians regarded this flower as a “joke”, many women nonetheless took this flower to their homes to ward off odorous smells.

[https://www.auntyflo.com/flower-dictionary/nasturtium](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.auntyflo.com%2Fflower-dictionary%2Fnasturtium&t=MzgzZmE5MDBmYzk2ZWQ3NWJmZTc4MDM4ZDczNDgwMDVmMzQ1OTEwMSx5cEVsa201bw%3D%3D&b=t%3AOQtcDLHqldGp3eWwEokapQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsherlocks-salty-blog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168674285974%2Fi-think-this-is-the-flower-that-is-printed-in&m=1)


End file.
